


Epilogue: Until we meet again, my friend

by JAKishu



Series: TIME [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Happy Ending, Immortal John, Immortal Sherlock, John medical student, M/M, Married Couple, Wedding, cuddle john and sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: It’s the year 2014, four years after the end of their adventure through time, after blood and tears, after a bullet could have taken all away.What will come next?





	Epilogue: Until we meet again, my friend

_‘Present, London - 2014‘_

“John. John. Pay attention to me.” Sherlock war right next to John who tried to study.

“Sherlock I told you I have an exam next on Friday and I have to study for it.” John looked up from his books at his beloved and sometimes very annoyed boyfriend.

“I know you have to study for an exam but I´m bored. You can to the exam later.” A returning point when they discussed topics, argue or just disagree in something. Sherlock, has already lived for over 15 thousand years (they still don’t know how many) and John who was still at the beginning of his immortal life.

John is studying to become a doctor. For someone who has time it is a wise choice to start learning new things, helps with the boredom. At least Sherlock told him so. Becoming a doctor, helping people had been a dream. He had medical training in the army but he wanted more and that’s the reason why he started study medicine. Sherlock (the child) had supported his plan until he figured out that John would use much of their time together with some books, separating them both.

“You could help me. I know for a fact the last time you picked up a medical book was decades ago. You could use a bit freshing up.” Sherlock looked into John´s eyes and a sheepish smile appears.

“I won´t need to do this anymore. I will have my trustworthy boyfriend/doctor to do so in a few years.” Surprised by Sherlock´s growing bluntness (a very attractive part of Sherlock´s personality) John needed a second to answer the kiss he earned himself by reacting to slow.

They had a no kissing rule while he was studying or John would never get any work done. Having the love of your life always reachable is something else, something new and fantastic but also very distractive.

The kiss was deepened as John had finally catch up but before they could go further what would destroy John´s study time table completely they hear a knock on their door. Both smile and Sherlock rolls his eyes. That could only be one person who has always such a great timing.

“We can hear you two love birds from here, open the door.” Greg calls through the door. John gets up and opens the door to their flat. Baker Street 221 B hadn’t changed much since he had moved in. A few of his books and DVD´s found room in the shelfs, his clothes share the same place as Sherlock´s and they stuck up on the kitchenware (John´s favorite mug for example).

Their life had become much more quiet, without the time travel, the dangers of the past and present. Mycroft Holmes who was walking into their living room like he owns it had been a great help for them. Following behind was Greg Lestrade-Holmes (the wedding had been a few months before and it was one of the most beautiful weddings John had ever witness. They had been one of the first couple that got married after same sex marriage was legal in Great Britain.

Through the open door they could hear Mrs. Hudson downstairs preparing tea. She never let a chance goes waist to come upstairs with a freshly browed tea and a few of their favorite cookies. She would enter in a few minutes what gives them about the amounts of time to talk about the reason they came to visit today.

“The reason we came today,” Mycroft starts. “is that Gregory and I are about to adopt a child and we would like to ask you two to become her godfathers.” Neither John or Sherlock comment on the hand Mycroft had taken from Greg for strength and support, they both smiled. They know that the both man in front of them had fight for guardianship for an orphan since the honeymoon was over. Not easy to get a child when there is no mom to present.

“It’s a girl?” John was the first to say something, like most times. “Of course we will, we feel honored.” Sherlock stand up, while John gives Greg a hug. He stands in front of the man that allowed him to call him brother. Who had done more than he had needed to. Sherlock closes his arms around Mycroft. It took him a short moment before Mycroft could answer the surprising hug from Sherlock who wasn’t a man of touching except for John.

“Congratulation big brother. I´m very happy for you and it is the greatest gift you could give me by asking to become her godfather.” Mycroft had nearly started to cry (he will cry a few weeks later when the little girl that would call him Papa later hugs him the first time). He could imagine his own little brother saying this words and suddenly it didn’t make a difference anymore. After years of missing this little being that hadn’t been strong enough for this world he had got a brother who needed him and he would never forget it. His brother was right here living a life, his name was living on and that was enough for him.

The two men break apart and are suddenly aware that they are watched by more than two pair of eyes. Mrs. Hudson and to their surprise Molly was standing in the door.

“We didn’t want to interrupt your hugging.” Molly said smiling as she enters the room. She was wearing a brilliant looking dress that fits her perfectly and was screaming her lable with every movement of the fabric.

Molly´s mode collection is since she started more then ask. Everyone wants a piece of her latest collection. She has already her own small shop in the center of London. Every piece of clothing is created by her but after the first weeks she already needed help to answer get enough of her products ready to sell.

The dress she is wearing had a touch of renaissance in it notice Sherlock as she hugs him. Mrs. Hudson has enough tea cups and gives everyone a cup.

“The adoption is finally settled?” Molly asks. She had been very happy for the two men as they told their friend that they had sent in their application to become parents. “What about you two, did you finally decide to great this century with a wedding.” She addressed John and Sherlock. Both start to blush.

“Actually we did.” John answered hesitating. “We want to get married but we decided to wait until I have finished my exam so we can concentrate on it. It will take another while.” They really had talked about it and John really wants to but they had decided to only say something when directly ask, because the wedding wouldn’t be for another few years. It was no time for them. They had enough and John slowly understands the meaning of time. Or better that it didn’t have a meaning when it was only them. They had their contacts to the living (dying) world outside but John was very aware of what mortal friendship had done to Sherlock over time. They had this small circle of people who knew who and what they are and that was enough. It will hurt when they are gone but it will be different. They don’t have to leave after a few years to hide the fact that they don’t age. Sherlock and John could stay here with them.

“How exciting.” Mrs. Hudson shouts out. “Have you decided on a date?”

“Yes.” This time it was Sherlock who answered and John was surprised they hadn’t talked about a specific day. But as he meets his eyes John already knows the date. “The day we met at the museum.” Except for Mycroft was no one aware of the exact date of this meaning so it would be a surprise for them.

* * *

Their guest left a few hours later. Mycroft had taken Sherlock to the side at the end to tell him that he had given Moriarty his blood. A way to get the evil man mortal again. They hope it will work but if not Mycroft left special order for the prison to prevent the man from escaping.

As John and Sherlock had their living room for themselves again was John too tired for continuing repeating the lecture or preparing for the exam. They sat on the sofa, cuddling to each other and just enjoying a quiet evening. From Sherlock´s boredom was nothing left and John smile as the immortals head fell on his lap. Sherlock loved to be petted on his head.

A mail arrived on John´s phone and he opens it. It was from the company that offered the serves for his blog. He hadn’t thought about it in years and hadn’t used it again after the last message he got from the violin guy. A sudden thought let John open the web page to his blog, he scrolled through the past comments and his conversation with this one particular user.

“Sherlock?” John had one hand still in the curly hair and waited for a noise form the brilliant man so he could be sure he was listening.

“Hm.” John smiled.

“Did you go by the name of Violinist_NumberB on my blog.” Sherlock opens his eyes and turns his head so he could look up to John who was smiling foundly down at him.

“Maybe. Why?” John gave him a kiss on his forhead.

“No reason.” Sherlock turns back to his previous position and John returns to pet his head and play with the hair. As his fingers slight down and met the neck Sherlock didn’t protest. Also as John was following one of Sherlock´s countless scars down to his chest with his fingers his lover doesn’t move.

It had taken some time that Sherlock wasn’t ashamed of his body and the marks life had left behind on it. Time he and John had. Now John could touch them with all the love in the world and Sherlock would enjoy it. Sherlock hummed a bit to let John know he can continue with whatever he wants to do. He loves to be here under John´s warm hands that showed him life.

He was looking forward to be a godparent, it was his first time. Something new in an immortal life was something good. He will spoil that little child and will love it as if it was his own. He can’t wait to see what the future might hold. A thought he hadn’t had in millennia’s.

**Author's Note:**

> It´s done. ^^  
> Now that is the final end. Hope you all enjoyed this story. The longest work I have ever done.   
> Thanks for all people who stayed until the end. It was a long way and over a year.


End file.
